Unknown Movies, Unknown Partner ?
by Barisback
Summary: Après la mort de Max, Victor s'est retrouvé seul. Et si le tueur se trouvait un "partenaire" pour poursuivre sa quête ? [Yaoi - Unknow Movies - Pairing plus ou moins surprise - mention de meurtre - Merci Goupix pour la correction #BariLaConne - Couverture par Woor Energy ]
_Bonjour/Bonsoir mes petits farfadets ! Attendez, c'est pas de moi ça !_

 _"rend à Ganeshdeux ce qui appartient à Ganeshdeux"_

 _[PS : merci Woor pour l'idée, t'envois du pâté sis' ! X) ]_

 _Bref, tais toi et lis avant que l'auteur vienne te faire part de sa philosophie !_

Des cris étouffés fusaient depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minute. Une silouette inconnue se redressa, secouée de violentes pulsions, une arme ensanglantée à la main. Il haletait bruyamment, sentant son poul diminuer doucement, en même temps que ses envies glauques et sanglantes.

Derrière lui, une autre silouette l'observait, un large sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Il ferma son ordinateur portable. Wow. Y'a pas à dire, ce petit avait du talent à revendre. Un léger sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

Puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux muent par la même passion, pourquoi ne pas s'allier ? De plus, il semblait du même avis que lui, alors pourquoi pas après tout ?

Il repensa subitement à son... "ancien assistant" (si on pouvait le nommer ainsi). Lui aussi semblait partager sa passion pour le cinéma. Lui aussi semblait du partager sa philosophie. Mais lui s'est emparé de son combat. Lui lui a dérobé son sens de la justice. Lui a honteusement mentis pour justifier de s'être accordé un ultime droit.

Le droit d'ôter la vie.

D'ôter la vie à quiconque ne penserait pas comme lui.

Il fut pris d'un frisson d'effroi. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui laisser sa chance, non ? Au pire, il le tuerait, comme pour l'autre.

Comme pour tant d'autres.

Il eut envie de se gifler. Depuis quand pensait-il aux remords ? Il se ramolissait, sans doutes.

Il rouvrit son ordinateur et commença à taper un mail à l'intention de ce jeune homme. Il ajouta une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, lui demandant de venir s'il était intéressé. Il finit par le refermer, cette fois pour de bon, enfilant sa veste. Il allait bientôt arriver à destination. Il ne faudrais pas arriver en retard, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela faisait pluisieurs mois qu'ils parcouraient les routes ensembles. Ce soir, ils avaient plusieurs "clients", et ils comptaient bien en prendre bien soin...

" Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir... " déclara le plus jeune en s'allumant une cigarrette, regardant son partenaire.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête avant de se retourner sur ses "clients", une expression malsaine collée sur le visage, contrastant avec ses traits calme, effrayant les pêcheurs baillonés et ligotés sur le sol.

Il se jetta sur eux, leurs arrachant cris de terreur et larmes, se recouvrant de sang.

Une bonne dixaine de minutes plus tard, le meurtrier se releva, recouvert de sang, haletant bruyamment. Il était secoué de violentes pulsions, tentant de se calmer un peu, il prit essuya son front.

Le jeune homme resté à l'écart s'approcha de lui, écrasant sa clope sous sa chaussure, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Il s'approcha de son ami, l'enlaçant tendrement :*

" - T'as bien bossé... Chui fier de toi, dit-il doucement

\- Merci Victor... c'est grâce à toi tout ça..." répondit-il, riant doucement.

Victor le berca doucement, embrassant délicatement son cou.

" - Victor...

\- Mmh ?

\- Je t'aime..."

Son amant s'était collé un peu plus à lui, agrippant doucement sa veste. Il nicha sa tête dans le creu de son cou, calmant peu à peu sa respiration.

Attendrit, Victor caressa doucement sa tête, le regardant avec tendresse :

" Moi aussi je t'aime Jonathan..."

 _Alors, z'avez aimés ?_

 _Ah oui et pour ceux qui se demande, Jonathan est le prénom d'AngelMJ. J'ai préféré l'appeler par son prénom pour instaurer une intimité entre les deux protagonistes. Pis même, c'est joli comme prénom °^° (c'est pas comme Melissa ! /SBAFF/ TA GUEULE TOI ! )_

 _hune riviou svp_

 _C pourre man g_


End file.
